


The Switch

by sassysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, body switching, minor iwadai, oisuga, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysuga/pseuds/sassysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic where oikawa and suga switch bodies (and coincidentally, they have a crush on each other). daichi suffers. iwaizumi is mildy freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01. I Do Not Own Alien Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic here in ao3, so i decided to start it with my favorite rarepair, oisuga! *cheers* i might add some other rarepairs later on (or they'll have their own fics muehehe) but i hope you enjoy these pretty setters getting all flustered and stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi never owned a pair of alien boxers, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first fic on ao3, and i decided to start it off with one of my all time favorite ships, oisuga! *cheers* there may be other ships later on (or they will have their own fic mehehe) so get ready! i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it~

To say that Koushi is shocked is an understatement. Firstly, where on earth is he, and secondly, why is he wearing these _horrendous_ briefs?

They're in a galaxy print littered with alien emojis, and while Koushi thinks it defines his ass curves, he still thinks it looks downright disgusting.

Koushi thinks back to last night; he did nothing out of the ordinary, he simply texted Daichi that they should hold another training camp because it has been ages since they got to interact with other schools, then fell right to sleep.

He reaches for his phone on the bedside table, before it hits him - _this is not his bed_. And this is _certainly_ not his phone, because this one has an alien phone case.

Fear creeps up on Koushi, and he stumbles out of bed and makes his way to the nearest room, which thankfully, was the bathroom.

What he didn't expect was to see Oikawa Tooru staring right back at him in the mirror.

Koushi stumbles backwards, shock and confusion taking over him. Why was he here, in _Oikawa's_ body, of all people?

Koushi looks in the mirror again, a blush creeping up on his (well, Oikawa's) face when he realizes that he is literally in the body of his _crush_.

It isn't a fullblown crush, contrary to what Asahi thinks, but more of admiration of Oikawa's amazing setter skills. But right now, all that Koushi can seem to admire is his face.

Damn, he has one fine jawline.

"Tooru, are you in there?" Oh, Tooru's quite a suiting name for Oikawa, Koushi thinks, before realizing that he had to reply. "Ah, I'm fine, no need to worry!" Koushi cringes at how deep he sounds.

Technically not him, but you know what I mean.

"Well, hurry up, Hajime's downstairs already!" Oikawa's mom, Koushi presumes, calls out from the other side of the door.

Hajime? That name sounds awfully familiar, but Koushi can't seem to put a finger on it.

Koushi decides to go with the flow and visit Karasuno after Oikawa's school ends, to see if Oikawa was in his body too. I mean, where else would Oikawa be?

It somewhat scares him that he's taking this so calmly. Koushi imagines Oikawa ripping off his shirt like what Tanaka does if he were in this situation, before mentally scolding himself.

_Suga no, now is not the time to fantasize about Oikawa's abs!_

Ohoho, but it was, seeing as Koushi had to dress in his school uniform (which was admittedly very comfortable) and he had to remove Oikawa's shirt, which had a giant alien plastered in the front.

Seriously, what is with this guy and aliens?


	2. 02. I'm Not Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru never recalls being old, so why does he have grey ha- oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho, it's oikawa's turn to suffer. chapters don't necessarily alternate between sugamama and oikawa, by the way. i also changed the title to fit the story more! thank you for all your support so far :D

The alarm clock next to Tooru literally screams in his ear. Huh, he doesn't have an alarm clock, right? Tooru sits up, dazed, before snapping his eyes open, because this is not his room. His room was filled with his precious alien merchandise, which was nowhere to be found.

Tooru's shock worsens when he sees a ' _Karasuno Volleyball Club_ ' jacket draped over a chair. He sure as _hell_ doesn't have one of those. _Is Iwa-chan trying to prank me? Because this is not funny_ , Tooru thinks.

He decides to head outside to find out what in the world is going on, and crosses a full body mirror. Tooru freezes completely, eyes locked on the mirror in front of him.

If Tooru remembers correctly, he does not have grey hair.

And if his memory serves him right, he is not Sugawara Koushi.

Tooru screams and clutches at his, or Sugawara's, hair and _oh that's soft_. Tooru makes a mental note to ask Karasuno's #2 what shampoo he uses because _wow_ , this is most likely the softest thing he has ever felt in his life.

"Koushi, are you alright?" a worried-looking woman who looked a lot like Sugawara peeped inside his room. Oikawa blinked, stunned, before waving his hand away with what Oikawa hoped was a smile. 

"I'm alright, promise!" Tooru was amazed at how heavenly his Sugawara's voice sounded, almost like an angel descending from the heavens. The woman looked unconvinced, but she nodded anyways. "Well, you better hurry, you still have a few minutes to spare in order to catch the earliest train." She waved dismissively at Tooru, before closing the door behind her.

Tooru slumped to the ground, hands in his head, before gasping and standing up to his feet again. "This it it! This is the perfect opportunity to go spy on Tobio-chan! Excellent!"

Tooru was pretty sure that he wasn't just happy about the fact that he could see his former kouhai without getting hit, but because he actually admires Sugawara's ability to bring the team together. Now, he could see what makes Mr. Refreshing-kun so _refreshing_. 

 _Stupidkawa, we all know you like Karasuno's #2. Just accept it and stop being such a wuss_ , Iwa-chan had said to him the day before.

Tooru glanced at the black gakuran laid out at the foot of the bed. "Might as well," Tooru shrugs, before stripping down and changing into the uniform. _Hmm, Refreshing-kun has some muscle,_ Tooru thinks to himself, before smirking. _Not as big as mine, but still._

"I wonder if Iwa-chan misses me.." Tooru pouts and shakes his head, rushing to get ready. He has a certain kouhai to spy on.

**meanwhile in the Oikawa household**

"Bye, Tooru! Have fun at school!" Oikawa's mother waves at Koushi, who waves back meekly. He knew he was in Oikawa's body, but it still felt weird, surrounded by a bunch of people who knew who he was, but he didn't know who they were.

He sees Seijou's #4 and ace waiting outside the door, and then it hits Koushi like a wave. "Iwaizumi Hajime." He whispers out.

No wonder the name sounded so familiar. "Oi, Stupidkawa, let's go." _Stupidkawa?_ Iwaizumi walked on ahead, and Koushi had to run a bit to catch up. Thank goodness for Oikawa's ridiculously long legs.

 "Oikawa, are you alright?" Iwaizumi stared up at him, and Koushi had to do a double take because _woah_ , he has never looked down at someone in a while.

"I'm fine, Iwaizumi-kun." Koushi smiled and nodded at him, before continuing on his way. His smile faded a bit and turned into a frown when he realized that Iwaizumi wasn't following him anymore. He looked back to see Iwaizumi staring at him, mouth wide open. Koushi panicked, rushing over to Iwaizumi's side and pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Um, Iwaizumi-kun, you don't seem to have a fever. Is everything alright?" Iwaizumi continued to stare at him, before speaking. "You don't usually call me that."

Koushi tilted his head a bit. Why wouldn't Oikawa call him Iwaizumi-kun? _Oh_ , Koushi thinks, _I should've called him Iwaizumi only!_

"Ah! I forgot to drop the -kun." Koushi bows a bit in apologies. His mother always taught him to be polite, anyways. "Sorry, Iwaizumi."

_Crap, I hope he doesn't realize I'm not Oikawa._

When he looks up, Iwaizumi is literally speechless, a sputtering mess in front of Koushi. "I-it's alright, Oikawa."

Koushi then grins, and Iwaizumi is stunned into silence again, and claps a hand behind his back. "Then let's get going! I don't want to be late!"

Iwaizumi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and nods, silently following.

He didn't know what was up with Oikawa today, but he sure as hell would find out.


	3. 03. Dai-chan's Crush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru learns something very interesting about Karasuno's captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for not updating in a while =~= for apologies, enjoy some minor iwadai, okay? it won't be that major (maybe in another fic though *wink) but i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ps. this is after the seijou and karasuno practice match, so noya and asahi aren't here yet!   
> pps. there's going to be a lot of dialogue here, oops.

Tooru did not know how he ended up in this situation.

He was currently wedged between Tobio-chan and the tall and salty-looking blonde, Tsukishima? Yeah, Tsukishima. They were playing Truth or Dare, much to Tooru's dismay.

 _How on earth_ was he supposed to answer, if he wasn't Sugawara? Damn Tanaka, who shouted the idea during his shirt-ripping nonsense, and even damn _Sawamura_ had to agree.

To amuse himself, Tooru decided to tune in to Tobio-chan's insults of the day for Shrimpy-chan.

Which, ultimately, simply consisted of "Dumbass!" "Boge Hinata!" and "Idiot!"

"Yo, _Tobio-chan_ , is that all of what your vocabulary consists of?" Tooru blinked innocently, chin resting on his palm, as the first-year gaped at him openly.

Tooru was honestly going to have a good laugh about it, when he realized that the rest of the team were staring at him. Sawamura was actually shocked.

_Quick, improvise, Tooru! Say something witty like-_

"Did you like that?" Tooru weakly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "See, I was trying to do an impression of Oikawa." He looked at the others, who were still confused. "Was I successful?"

Tobio-chan gasped like a fish out of water (geh, tobiuo=flying fish. Tooru needs to tell this joke to Iwa-chan someday.) and nodded furiously.

"Sugawara-senpai, that was a great imitation! I was also very shocked at the accuracy!" The first-year looked at Tooru with wide eyes. "You honestly scared me for a bit."

"Well, good to know I have a talent!" Tooru clapped his hands together, which seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. 

"Yosh! We'll be playing Truth or Dare, as suggested by Tanaka over here," Tanaka whooped and threw his shirt up in the air, _when will he stop?_ "and we'll be starting with Kageyama. You can ask anyone you want."

 _Ohoho? This should be interesting_ , Tooru smirks to himself. 

"Yes, Captain!" Tobio nods again, before looking around the circle of boys.

"His neck's going to snap off if he keeps nodding like that," Tooru heard Tsukishima mutter from beside him, "not that I'd mind." He then hears a high-pitched "Tsukki!" from nearby, but makes no effort to look for the source.

"Sugawara-senpai!" Tooru jolts from his inner monologue. "Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow at Tobio-chan, who was staring at him intensely.

"Truth or Dare?" "Truth. Come at me, Tobi- _Kageyama_."

"W-Who is the better setter?" Tooru resists the urge to slap his former kouhai because, really? How passively narcissistic is this kid? He decides to go with the best answer.

"Me, of course!" He laughs and then looks at Tobio with a raised finger. "But if you're thinking that you'll beat me in talent," Tooru pokes the setter's forehead with said finger, "You're going to have to try a lot harder, yeah?"

Tobio stammered a "Yes, senpai!" while Tanaka whispered, not-so-softly, "When did Suga grow a pair?!"

"Sawamura, who do you like?" Tooru leans back and gladly watches Karasuno's captain begin to stutter. "Y-you didn't say truth or dare." He swears he can see a light sheen of sweat forming on Sawamura's forehead,

"Oh? Too late for that now, Dai-chan!"

Tooru decided to tease him randomly, being the masochist that he is.

"Anyone from Seijou, perhaps?" Tooru's eyes glinted mischievously, as Sawamura- Hold up, is he  _blushing_??

"Captain, is it Shallot-kun?" Hinata piped up. Tooru's brow furrowed.

"Shallot-kun, as in.. _Kindaichi_?" Shrimpy-chan nodded. "His hair kinda looks like a shallot, right?" "Boge Hinata, it looks like a turnip!" "Uwaahhh, really??" "Dumbass!"

Shallot-kun? Man, add that to the embarrasing vegetable nicknames Kindaichi has been called already.

"W-wow, Suga, really sticking to the Oikawa theme, huh? - _chans_ and all? Figures." Eh? What could Sawamura possibly mean by that?

The others were chanting "Spill! Spill!" as Sawamura grew increasingly red by the second.

 _I wonder if it's Iwa-chan,_ Tooru wonders.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. Seijou's ace."

 _Mother of milk bread, it's Iwa-chan._ Tooru blanks out for a second, before he suddenly grins evilly. Internally, of course.

A sinister plan cooks up in Tooru's mind while everyone teases Sawamura about "The hot and angry-looking hedgehog ace", but all that is interrupted by a slamming of the door and stomping of shoes.

"You stole my body!"

And all Tooru can think of is oh, **c r a p**.


	4. 04. The Ships Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title's pretty self-explanatory o(｀ω´ )o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya! i'm super sorry for not updating this in a while, i just had a hard time figuring out ideas for this chapter, hehe. anyways, i really hope you guys like this!! \\(//∇//)\
> 
> ps. there's a ton of blushing here.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose hard, "both of you guys _switched bodies_?"

Koushi and Tooru looked at each other before nodding. "Yes."

"And Suga is in Oikawa's body, and Oikawa is in Suga's?" 

"Yes."

"And you don't know how to return to your normal selves?"

"Yes."

Daichi sighed loudly, earning the attention of the other team members. "Ennoshita, please get me some aspirin. I think I'm getting a headache." Ennoshita nodded, and scurried away.

Koushi rolled his eyes. "Ever the dramatic one, Daichi."

Karasuno's captain muttered some profanities under his breath. "You know, Suga, it's hard not to punch you when you have that face." 

Kageyama and Tsukishima both groaned at the same time. "Tell me about it."

"I feel like throwing him to the trash where he belongs." The blonde eyed Koushi warily.

"Mean, Glasses-chan, mean!" Tooru pouted and crossed his arms, and Tsukishima made a face.

"It's even weirder when Suga-senpai says that kind of stuff." Kageyama shuddered, remembering slurs of _Tobio-chans_ vividly.

Ennoshota returned with a glass of water and some aspirin, and Daichi immediately put them in his mouth. Tooru turned to look at Koushi.

Times like this make him realize how hot he is.

"Ah, Refreshing-kun, did I ever tell you that Dai-chan here likes Iwa-chan?"

Daichi instantly choked on his water, turning red. Koushi looked at him, smirking evilly.

"Oh, is that so?" Daichi looked absolutely horrified as he looked at Koushi. "I-it's nothing, really."

"I'm getting his number for you, don't worry," Koushi waved him off dismissively, and Daichi turned pale, "No need to thank me for being the bestest friend ever."

**\----------**

"I don't understand why I'm here," Daichi grumbled, as he walked between Koushi and Tooru. They were on their way to Tooru's place, to have a sleepover/formulating a plan on how to switch back to normal.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to help," Koushi pointed out.

Tooru walked ahead and turned a corner, before stopping in front of a small house. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it certainly had a cozy vibe. "My family should be having dinner right now," Tooru motioned to the lit window with figures moving around.

"That explains why the house smells like miso!" Koushi clapped his hands cheerfully, Daichi smiling at his actions.

"Okay, let's get inside, it's quite chilly out here." Tooru put a hand on Koushi's shoulder, something he does with his teammates. He didn't realize, however, the effect it had on Koushi. The latter looked away, pink dusting his cheeks. The action didn't go unnoticed by Daichi.

"Oikawa, you left your ho-" The trio instantly froze, looking behind them, eyes wide like an owl's.

Standing on the sidewalk was Iwaizumi, in his volleyball shorts, and _shirtless_ , may I add. Koushi internally prayed that Daichi would not act weird.

" _I-Iwaizu-umi, I don't l-like you_!" Daichi stammered, hiding behind Koushi. 

Maybe he should pray to Ennoshita's deity.

Iwaizumi looked hurt for a second, before expressing confusion. "Er, Oikawa, why is Karasuno's 1 and 2 here?"

_Think, Koushi, say something reasonable!_

"I'm dating both of them." Koushi instantly regretted his words, but it was too late. Iwaizumi's jaw was in danger of hitting the floor, and Daichi and Tooru looked just about ready to turn him into sushi.

 _Sugashi_ , hah.

"Oh _hell_ no, you're only dating him." Daichi jutted a thumb out to Tooru, who was still speechless.

Koushi nodded and slapped Tooru's backside. "I'm only dating him."

"Wh-hey, no slapping of ass!" Tooru swatted Koushi's hands away. Iwaizumi looked on, clearly surprised and a bit amused by this turn of events.

"So, you're single then?" Iwaizumi stepped forward and looked at Daichi questioningly. Daichi quickly became a hot mess.

"Yes-I mean, no! I mean, _I'm totally gay for you_!" Daichi flailed his hands around, eyes looking everywhere but the ace. Iwaizumi grabbed his hands, forcing eye contact with the captain.

"Are you recording this?" Koushi whispered to Tooru. "Hell yeah I am, this is _so_ going onto the IwaDai fanpage I made for them ten minutes ago!" Tooru whipped his phone out and started taking pictures of them.

"IwaDa- I'm so done." Koushi grumbled.

"Will you go out with me?" Iwaizumi looked into chocolate eyes, with uncertainty. Daichi turned full-on red at the closeness, as their noses were almost touching.

"I-If you'll have me," Daichi furrowed his brow and looked away, blushing furiously. The ace also had to let go of Daichi's hands to cover his reddening face.

"For the love of Tobio, _get a room_!" Tooru placed a hand on his hips, exasperated. Koushi held out a thumbs up in agreement.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but nonetheless intertwined his and Daichi's hands together, leading him inside his own house.

"Hey, are we ever going to get together?" Koushi looked down at Tooru, who was clearly taken aback by the question.

"We aren't even back to our normal selves, idiot," Tooru muttered as he looked away, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I've always liked the idea of kissing myself, you know?" 

"Pervert."

"You like it, though."

"... Fair point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of my first fic! i really hope you guys enjoyed it, it was so hard for me to figure out a good ending for this (;_;) 
> 
> oh, in the end they obviously kiss, and that reverts them back to their own bodies, then they get together. duh. i just didn't know how to write that, sigh.
> 
> anyways, thanks so much for reading this!! (´ε｀ ) let me know what ships (preferably rarepairs) you want me to write about next time! i ship all the rarepairs, fyi. 
> 
> love you all! sending love and hugs your way~ ( ^ω^ )


End file.
